


Cause you feel like paradise, and I need a vacation tonight

by Abseitsregel



Category: SKAM (TV), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Bromance, Cheekyhonkdos, Cheekynandos, Costars to Lovers, Dancing, Drunk Norwegians in Spain, Foot Fetish, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Henjei, Henrik thinks Tarjei is the funniest person on the planet, Jealousy, M/M, Mentions of Douching, Mentions of Gullruten, One Night Only?, Pining, Some fluff maybe, no angst because I am a baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abseitsregel/pseuds/Abseitsregel
Summary: Henrik and Kristoffer just wanted to enjoy a couple of days away from Norway and all the stress - and away from Henriks Co-star.What they didnt expect was that Tarjei had the same idea.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is some weird Henjei fic (AU? is Henjei always AU???? lets discuss) where they meet on vacation and hook up. Its not good but thats what this fandom deserves, you are very welcome.  
> Its henjei, this is supposed to be fun and its clearly fiction and just something to pass the time. If you dont like RPF, then dont read it. 
> 
> Thanks to my favorite viking dick for beta-ing and being an awesome human. i love you very much.
> 
> If you wanna hit me up, leave a comment. I am not on tumblr, I exclusively annoy people on twitter.
> 
> Titel is inspired by the queen of Pop, Britney Spears.
> 
> (the first chapter pretty much sets up the story, I have no idea how this stuff here works so bear with me)

It should have been no surprise really, what was Henrik expecting, he was in Spain after all, Ibiza of all places, of course he would be a sweating mess just two minutes after leaving the nice climatized airport. His blond hair, which wasn't styled at all because 'who styles their hair for a flight, come on dude, be less self-absorbed for once'! they were the words of his best friend, Kristoffer, currently standing next to him and sweating just as much. Two Norwegian dudes in the south, wearing too many layers and sweating like pigs, could they be any more stereotypical. Henrik's guess was that they couldn't. 

This holiday was their first time away from all the shit that was going on in their lives over the last year, all the 'fame' that slowly crept up, first on Henrik and then on Kristoffer. Henrik liked to emphasize that his fans were international so he had the much harder cross to bear, thank you very much.  
In all honesty, Henriks life was different and at times it got a bit too much but all in all he loved every second of it and wouldn't change it for anything.  
And he knew that as quickly as it started it could all be over too, so he tried to appreciate every second of it - even if it was hard sometimes. But this holiday was not about all of that - it was about two guys, one island and a lot of alcohol!  
Five days without a care in the world, at least that's what the two young men hoped. 

The drive to their hotel was short and boring, their room (yes they shared one room and one big ass bed, that's what bros, that are kinda famous but not really rich, do) nice enough and soon after dropping of their bags the two pale giants were found lounging at the poolside, drink in one hand, the other one lazily scratching their stomachs.  
After a few hours, a couple of beers and a sunburn on Kristoffer's back later, Henrik and him were getting ready to spend their first night enjoying the horrible entertainment that the hotel provided daily for the mainly older couples and families that were also staying at the hotel enjoying their vacations. 

Their outfits were chosen quickly, it's not like they are here to impress anyone, whether boy or girl, they were both happily single and not even looking for a hook-up at that moment. Henrik decided against his trademark bandana, its fucking hot anyway and he doesn't wanna sweat even more, instead opting for a tight white shirt and some tight black jeans that looked especially good on his long, thin legs.  
Looking at himself in the mirror he liked what he saw, not the biggest fashion statement, but still good for a boys night out. 

Kristoffer on the other hand was another case. Taking his ironic, hipster style to another height, he was dressed in a Hawaiian shirt, Henrik is sure he stole from the Dad of one of their friends, and some cut off jean shorts. As if this wasn't bad enough, he decided to go for white socks, pulled up almost to his knees, and some brown, worn-out sandals.  
This guy looked like an accident about to happen - but Henrik loved him anyway.  
His cheeky, best friend, partner in crime and all in all support system - trying to guide him through the difficult waters of Norwegian fame. Looking at them both in the mirror they made quite the unusual pair, even weirder considering people asked them if they were a couple all the time. Could be because Henrik is quite touchy when it comes to the people he knows and cares about - could be because sometimes Kristoffer could be just as intense.  
There were several instances where they were lost staring into each other's eyes for several minutes without even noticing anything else going on around them. Still, they were only friends, no romantic feelings involved and especially now, when looking at Kristoffers ridiculous outfit, no physical attraction from Henriks side whatsoever. 

So after a few more minutes admiring their astounding beauty, the two blondes arrived at the poolside which was now turned into a dancefloor with a little stage at the front where five young Spaniards dressed as farm animals were currently singing and dancing. The dance floor, if you could even call that, was already filled with a lot of hotel guests, dancing and singing and practically everyone had a cocktail in the hand.  
So that's where the two newcomers went first - to the bar to get something strong, a caipirinha for Kristoffer and a vodka soda for Henrik. He was sophisticated after all.  
The sun, along with the couple of beers they had earlier and now the strong cocktails showed their effects quickly, only after a couple of sips the two guys were on the dance floor dancing like there was no tomorrow. 

Kristoffer, much to Henriks dismay, disappeared after a couple of minutes and Henrik was left alone - well not really alone, he had females all around him, trying to get him to dance with them, oh the burden of being a pretty blond boy, will he ever get over it. Unimpressed he danced mostly to himself, scanning the crowd, looking at a lot of tanned faces, faces with too much make up, faces with sunglasses, before stopping and resting his vision on a familiar face - but no, this can't be happening right now. 

No no no no!´

Before he could even register what he was doing his feet were already carrying him to the nearest restroom before he locked himself into a cubicle and tried to sort his thoughts. He was here, in Ibiza, far away from Norway to 'get some alone time' and of course, even tho he tried to suppress it - to get away from those weird and confusing feelings he felt for Tarjei his stupid costar with his stupid big head and his stupid legs and his stupid toned upper body and who looked less like a kid every single day and argh, of course this Tarjei just showed up at his hotel. 

Yes, his hotel! 

How dare he! 

The two didn't talk since they stopped filming, the last scenes too intense and their last kiss too painful to remember.  
Their dynamic changed, they no longer pretended to be in love, they no longer had a reason to touch and steal glances across the room - no these things would be too weird in real life, that's why they decided to stop staying in contact, to stop texting and to stop meeting up, even if it was for something as innocent as getting ice cream!  
Well, to be fair, they never talked about those things but neither of them tried to get in contact with the other after their wrap party. So for Henrik, this was as good as any decision they could have made together and it was clear for him that Tarjei felt the same way about the situation as he did. 

It was weird, they needed to get over it, they are not Isak and Even anymore, they are real people again and the easiest way is just to stop being friends!  
All those things didn't mean that forgetting Tarjei and their stupid natural connection, Henrik talked about ONCE and now nobody can shut up about it, was easy or even something he made any progress on in the last 4 weeks since Skam ended and they last saw each other.  
Which would also explain his weird reaction just now. 

'Okay stop being a whiny baby and get out there, say hello, buy him a drink and ACT LIKE A REGULAR HUMAN BEING FFS, you are 21 not 12! Get it together!' he wished he didn't but he said those words out loud, of course after checking if the bathroom was empty.  
Splashing some water into his face and he walked out the door. Back on the dance floor, it was even more packed than before but he could still spot Tarjei at the side of the dancefloor talking to a blond guy who could only be David.  
Of course, they had the same idea, a bro trip into the south to get some sun and to get away from the hype. If Henrik wasn't so confused he would laugh about the absurdity of the situation but he just couldn't!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henrik and Tarjei talk, 'dance' and, I guess, flirt?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Gullruten Interview Henriks is hinting at is the one where he talked about why they dont hang out IRL. We called his bs about the age difference, so I guess Tarjei did too. 
> 
> THANKS AGAIN TO THE ONE AND ONLY VIKING DICK for being a cutie and beta-ing the shit out of this mess.

So before he lost his hard earned mojo again, he approached the two guys with a loud and pretty drunk sounding HALLA!  
Tarjei, who had his back turned towards Henrik, did a little jump and turned around, smiling and turning red as a tomato before stuttering a quiet 'Hey'.  
David on the other hand, obviously inebriated, scream HENRIK and threw himself on the much larger man. Henrik, whose nerves were still playing with him, smiled, patted him on the back, whilst not leaving Tarjei's face for a second. 

The younger boy looked truly relaxed, the bags under his eyes, prominent during most of their shootings and practically every single day when he was busy being Norway's hottest young actor, were gone, replaced with a sun kissed face.  
The same could be said about Henrik. He knew he didn't look the healthiest during the busy months that lay behind them, but that is exactly why this vacation was as important to him as it is.  
Tarjei was wearing a tight shirt, Henrik noticed his abs which were even more pronounced than when he last saw him, and tried not to swallow his tongue, aswell as hoping not to salivate over David, who was still hanging on to him for dear life.  
He regained his balance, announced loudly 'MEN, I NEED TO ATTEND A MEETING RIGHT THIS VERY SECOND' and left for the nearest bathroom. 

So Henrik and Tarjei, still smiling at each other like idiots, were left alone, standing on the side of the dancefloor filled with guests from all over the word. Spanish music was still banging from the speakers, all in all not the most romantic of surroundings, at least thats how Henrik judged the situation.  
Before he could ask Tarjei for his drink wish to take away some of the obvious tension, Tarjei spoke, 'fancy seeing you here, didn't take you for the lounging around kind'.  
Henrik, because he was a pathetic excuse for an adult, started laughing, not only laughing, hollering, his eyes getting all crinkly and almost disappearing inside his face.

That's the effect Tarjei had on him and he couldn't help it, every witty, sarcastic thing that left the younger mans lips, and there were a lot of those, made Henrik break into roaring laughter.  
He stopped being embarrassed about it two weeks after they met. So of course today wasn't any different.  
His exaggerated laughter breaking some of the tension and after he calmed down he took Tarjei by his upper arm and WOW HIS ABS HAVE BEEN GETTING BIGGER - Henrik focus - and dragged him to the bar, where he ordered him a beer without asking because if he knows one thing, it's that Tarjei loves any form of the juice of the Gods. 

So that's what they did for the next couple of hours (minutes? weeks? months? Henrik lost all concept of time), standing at the bar, having the lightest smalltalk imaginable mostly gossiping about people they both knew while drinking, and drinking, and drinking.  
So, Henriks drunk, he is very drunk and Tarjei is especially pretty tonight, with his tight shirt (Henrik has to focus because the shirt seems to get tighter with every sip he takes) and in this light and with glassy eyes and yup - Henrik is definitely gone.  
He is crushing hard and all those agonizing weeks of not seeing the younger boy didn't help - at all. 

'I am drunk, why did you let me drink that much? I am so much younger than you, I can get you into real trouble', Tarjei practically screamed at Henrik, startling the older boy who was deep in thought.  
Of course, as a response, he started laughing.  
'Henrik, for fucks sake, please get your shit together, this is flirty banter, you can do this' he thought, before he came up with a comeback.  
'First, you are an adult now, second I didn't make you drink anything and third can you get over my stupid comment from Gullruten please? I already explained a million times that it was a quick reaction, I didn't wanna embarrass myself.'

Before he could realize what he just said he saw Tarjei change his smile into a frown. 'Embarass yourself? Why would you embarrass yourself? Henrik startled, took a big sip of his 5th (he guessed) vodka soda and took a big breath before almost whispering: 'I didn't wanna explain that I can't think straight around you ...'  
'you can't do what? Think straight?' Tarjei screamed before breaking into giggles.  
Henrik, the sappy and apparently head over heels in love idiot that he was couldn't stop the laughter errupting from his throat -

that's how Kristoffer, and a still very, very drunk David found them a few minutes later at the bar. Before the two newcomers could say anything, Tarjei noticed that the music changed from obscure, at least for Norwegian ears, Spanish pop to American pop songs and oh - that's Britney Spears alright.  
So the younger man took Henriks hand and dragged him onto the still very crowded dance floor leaving behind two giggling men. 

Ok, even in his not so sober state Henrik knows that this was gonna be an experience - dancing with Tarjei always was. Especially if that little shithead is drunk and away from potential smart-phone owners that would lose all shame for likes, retweets, reblogs and all that other stuff fans get off on.  
So, of course, Tarjei stared jumping, screaming the wrong lycris in his charming incorrect English, and Henrik realized that the night was going to be even more torture than he anticipated. Of course he starts giggling again before he decides to just fuck it and join his very attractive dancing partner in whatever it is he was doing. 

Two tall blond Norwegians, towering over almost everybody, jumping and laughing and oh god - Henrik realised that this must be a sight for the Gods and he really hoped nobody realised who they were yet. Jumping through at least five songs and sweating like pigs, Henrik shouldn't be as infatuated as he was but he was too far gone to really care.  
So whilst 'dancing' he didn't even really realize how close they had gotten. 

The song changed to something way too slow to continue their jumping and he was faced with a very sweaty, very out of breath Tarjei who was way too close to him, and, ok, Henrik might be delusional, but he was smirking right?  
That little bastard was standing way too close AND SMIRKING? Smirking, and, oh god, no, he was coming closer and closer and ...  
ok keep calm honkster, you got this, deep breaths, think of seal meat, think of the whaling industry, just don't think about this very attractive man standing way too close for your sanity. Okay, he was going for his ear, oh ok, before Tarjei could say something, Henrik felt a warm breath on his ear and he trembled, oh of course he trembled.

'I didn't think I would meet you here, but I am really glad I did' So when Tarjei moved back to look at Henrik, still standing way too close, Henrik had to stare at his lips. He stared and stared and their faces were moving closer together and oh god, it was happening, on a crowded dance floor in another country, it was happening, they were about to kiss. 

Before Henrik could reach his goal, which was Tarjei's lips (really, he is so pathetic, sober Henke would die of shame), Tarjei stops looking at him to look behind his shoulder and - snickers?  
'Somebody doesn't like what they're seeing', registering what tarjei just implied Henrik turned around and yes - he saw Kristoffer glaring at them with an unamused expression on his face. Knitting his eyebrows when he saw Henrik looking at him. Henrik, to hide his laughter about his friends obvious jealousy (really? Come on dude!) had to turn around to look at Tarjei again. 

Both of them started to giggle before Henrik decides to FUCK IT and just go for it:  
'wanna get out of here?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter might involve some smut, wish me luck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their tongues battle for dominance
> 
> I am very sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont even know what this is. Enjoy or dont.
> 
> (Thanks to my blossom once again <3)

Only seconds after Henrik asked Tarjei this pretty straight forward question, making his intent pretty clear, Tarjei took his hand without batting an eyelash and led him in the direction of the main hotel building. Unfortunately this was where Kristoffer and David were still standing and staring at the pair.  
Ok, now they needed a good story to sell to them. Kristoffer and him were sharing a room so he hoped, ok he prayed to whatever God there was, that Tarjei wasnt so cheap had and gotten himself his own room so they could do whatever they are about to do in private.  
Henrik didn't want to think about this yet because his tight ass jeans were not made to hide a boner very well. 

Tarjei, without breaking a sweat and with the most serious expression he had seen on his face all night said:  
'I need to show Henrik my stamp collection, I have some new ones that he will need to appreciate all night - David you can sleep somewhere else?'  
'You can take my place and crash with Kristoffer here, you two should get to know each other better, I have a feeling you will become good friends, Henrik finished.  
And wow, their natural connection also worked when making up weird ass excuses. Good to know. This could come in handy in the future, or if he ever needed somebody to lie to the authorities for him. His future could be super wild, one never knew what crazy plans Henrik could make in a few years time. 

Back to business now, Honkster. 

Before David and Kristoffer could even say one word, Henrik threw his room key at Davids face and him and Tarjei practically ran from the dance floor - he thought he heard Kristoffer scream 'THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU ARE DOING' but he wasn't sure and to be honest, he didn't really care.  
Not when his wet dreams were about to come true, maybe, who knows.  
It wouldn't surprise him if Tarjei did show him his stamp collection for real and then they would fall asleep talking about the importance of an old Danish stamp that belonged to Tarjeis great-great-great uncle or whatever. 

The tension was thick and they didn't speak until they reached the foyer of the hotel. Tarjei finally looked at Henrik - now in the bright lights he looked even better and Henrik really needed to get his shit together right now or the night would be over far too quickly . So they stared at each other like two lovesick idiots, which maybe Henrik was but he was pretty sure the glint in Tarjei's eyes wasn't just from all the alcohol. 

So Tarjei, still holding Henriks hand, just asked 'ready?', Henrik swallowed and just nodded leading him to the elevators. Inside the elevator Henrik once again thought, fuck it, and when Tarjei looked at him, went in for the kill - which in this case was a kiss.  
Kissing, they had done it before, countless times, as isak and even. But also as Henrik and Tarjei.  
He was still waiting for his pay pal donations for giving fangirls all over the world lady boners - the way the internet reacted one would think they brought world peace by just letting their tongues battle for dominance on national television (just for the record, in his humble opinion he was definitely the winner in that battle). 

Ok now it's time to stop thinking though. Henrik needed to make this kiss special, make it obvious that he wanted more so that's what he was doing. He went all in, tongue, teeth, he kept biting on Tarjeis bottom lip, making the younger boy moan which yeeeees! That's exactly what Henrik wanted to hear.  
To be honest, they were probably not the prettiest picture right now, both kinda drunk, sloppily making out, moaning.  
Henrik was pretty sure there was too much spit involved, which he liked but maybe they should take this into Tarjei's room where nobody could barge in. 

Like clockwork the elevator pinged and the doors opened. Breaking the kiss and taking Henrik's hand again, Tarjei stared running down the corridor and stopped in front of room number 12.  
Inside the room the first thing tarjei did was announce:  
'I didn't prepare so I don't think we can do anal tonight' -  
which ok, Henrik started laughing because - that's an interesting thing to announce before even taking off their clothes, but that's Tarjei; straight out, no filter, saying exactly what he thinks.  
'I watched gay porn before and I did some google searches and I know about douching and I know how important it is and I feel like I want your dick inside of me but I also don't want it to come out with shit on top so if we fuck, if there is a next time, I want to be prepared', Tarjei just continued.  
He was currently acting like he was talking about the weather and not about Henriks deepest fantasies for the last few months. His dick, inside Tarjei. Ok, he needed to take a deep breath, his pants were getting tight but somehow he managed to say:  
'That's ok. There are other things we can do instead' 

With that, their mouths were on each other again, sucking and biting as if it was the last time they were ever going to indulge in each other - and maybe it was.  
Tarjei was guiding Henrik slowly in the direction of the bed whilst getting rid of most of his clothes in the process. They broke their intense make out only for a couple seconds at a time.  
Both boys were moaning loudly and when the back of Henrik's knees hit the bed, Tarjei moved away from him. Tarjei, now only wearing his underwear, which were pretty tight (Henrik tried to not think about this fact for too long).  
Henrik was still dressed in all of his clothes, still wearing his shoes. 

Just as Henrik tried to take them off, Tarjei stopped him, mumbling '... I really like your feet' Henrik blinked once, twice, three times and tried to collect his thoughts.  
Was he implying what he thought he was implying? The night couldn't get any weirder. Little did Tarjei know that Henrik and feet were an interesting mix.  
So the older man, definitely more courageous because of the vodka sodas (god bless the Russians) used his bedroom voice which people (and in one instance even Kristoffer) told him worked wonders said: 'so what are we gonna do with that crucial piece of information?'

As a response Tarjei went for it, dropped to the floor and slowly taking Henrik's shoes off before very slowly getting rid of his socks as well. Henrik swore he could hear Tarjei whisper 'so large, so strong, so manly' (but with him lying on the bed and the arousal ringing in his ears, he was not really sure). But ooooh, her got ripped out of his thoughts as Tarjei just started sucking on his big toe and OOOOOH

Henrik definitely liked. Judging by the sounds Tarjei made he was enjoying himself too. With his mouth on his toe, eyes closed and his tongue circling around his newly pedicured nail (thank the heavens for his vanity) he could see Tarjei's right hand palming his now definitely visible boner. 

'Tarjei, please more' Henrik whispered. Tarjei then took three toes at once into mouth and oh god, his jeans were getting tighter and tighter and he didn't know who much longer he was going to last. Not with Tarjei on his knees making the most obscene sounds around his toes. Which, when he thought it, probably smelled rather bad. 

With a loud pop, Tarjei's mouth came off of his foot and with a raspy voice he said "if we keep this up I won't last any longer"  
'I didn't know you had a thing for feet, come up here' Henrik slurred whilst wiggling out of his very tight, and now thanks to his boner pretty painful jeans. Tarjei sat straight down on his lap and started sucking his face again.  
They kissed lazily again, tongues almost fucking each other's mouths, Henrik sucked on Tarjei's tongue which made the younger boy moan loudly again. 

It got heated very fast, as well as increasingly messy, so Henrik once again dropped all insecurities and asked  
'can you spit in my mouth?'

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I know this is pretty horrible, and this is kind of the point. This thing started off as a twitter thread in german and i felt like writing it. so dont take it too seriously


End file.
